Trick or Treat 2
by Kataang1234
Summary: AU.Sequel to Trick or Treat? It's Halloween again and the girls are determined to make sure the boys can't prank them this year, but things don't seem to work out as anyone planned. Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka.


**I know what you're thinking! FINALLY the sequel to Trick or Treat is finished! I'm sorry for making you guys wait forever for this, but I hope the fact that this one-shot is super long makes up for that.**

**Oh, and I know I didn't mention this last time, but there is no bending in this story and Appa is a dog and Momo is a cat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or it's characters. : (**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Halloween was nearing once again and the girls had the perfect plan to make it sure the boys couldn't prank them. This year they suggested that they all go home for this Halloween and trick or treat in their old neighborhood. The guys agreed and everyone called up their family's to let them know that their coming down. The drive wasn't that far so they would stay the night Friday and Saturday night then go trick or treating early Sunday night so they could get back to the college in time to get some sleep for their classes the next day. The girls were now all waiting outside the dorm building with their stuff as they wait for Aang, Zuko, and Sokka to show up.

"Ugh, where are they?" Toph groaned as she dropped her duffle bag on the ground.

"They should be here soon, they said they were going to get a few more things from their dorms and then meet us down here," Katara replied.

"Well, they need to hurry up!" Toph whined. Before anyone could say anything else the three boys showed up.

"Hey, sorry we took so long," Aang said as he walked up to Katara and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's fine, what were you guys getting anyway?" Katara asked.

"Oh, just some stuff for our costumes," Zuko said with a smirk from beside Mai.

"Okay, whatever lets just go," Toph said impatiently.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Suki asked.

"Because I'm ready to get my time with my parents done and over with in a hurry."

They all understood and loaded up in two different cars, Mai, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki in one and Aang, Katara, and Toph in the other then headed to their old neighborhood. The ride wasn't very long and was filled with lots of laughs. None of them have seen their families since Summer and were all anxious to get there. After a few hours they were there. Since their house were relatively close Aang and Zuko pulled into their own driveways and the others walked next door or across the street to their homes.

"We're home!" Katara shouted as she and Sokka entered their home.

"Katara! Sokka!" Hakoda shouted from the kitchen as he and Kanna came in the living room to greet them.

"Hey, Dad! Hey, Gran Gran," Katara and Sokka both said as they hugged them both.

After a long reunion of hugs and such Katara and Sokka put their stuff away and then came to rest in the living room with Hakoda and Gran Gran. It had been months since they had all sat together and it didn't seem complete without their stepmother there. Hakoda had gotten married when they were both in high school and even though they didn't approve at first they got used to it. Now they seemed to actually like Saki after a while.

"Where's Saki?" Katara asked.

"Oh, she's at the grocery store buying some healthy food. She'll be back soon," Hakoda replied.

"Ah man, don't tell me I have to eat a bunch of healthy junk because she's pregnant," Sokka whined.

"Shut up Sokka. You could be a little more considerate, I mean she is having our little half brother or sister," Katara scolded.

"Still, I don't want to have to eat pregnant lady food," Sokka complained.

"Don't worry Sokka I bought you enough beef jerky and junk food to last you this weekend," Saki said as she walked in the door with groceries.

"Here let me help you with those," Katara said as she got up and took some of the groceries from Saki and put them in the kitchen.

"Thanks," Saki replied as she walked over and pecked Hakoda on the lips then followed Katara into the kitchen.

"It's so good to see you again," Katara said after setting the groceries down and hugging Saki.

"You too, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you guys really coming home?" Saki whispered as they pulled apart.

"Oh, whatever do you mean stepmother of mine?" Katara said.

"Come on, you seriously expect me to believe that you all came down to visit just for Halloween," Saki said while putting some of the food away.

"Why can't we come visit our wonderful families without being up to something?" Katara asked and Saki just looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay you got me. Do you member that video I sent you last year of Sokka, Zuko, and Aang?" Katara asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, the one with them in fake rubber breasts," Saki said while stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, well they promised they would get us back so we planned to come down here and do something simple so they wouldn't be able to trick us," Katara whispered so Sokka wouldn't hear.

"Good plan, but do you really think that's going to stop Sokka from thinking up a plan to get you back?" Saki whispered.

"Well no, but I made sure that Suki distracted him all week," Katara said with a wink.

"Oh, I see. Now let's get dinner started before your brother starts whining," Saki suggested and Katara nodded in agreement.

Katara and Saki got dinner ready soon and once they finished eating Katara went outside to the backyard. They had always had a big backyard and when the gang were all kids they would always run around in it. Katara sighed as she reminisced on the days when they were kids. She didn't notice as Aang came up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your Dad let me in," Aang said while resting his head on her shoulder.

"I figured," Katara replied as she leaned back on him and put her hands on top of his.

"So what are you doing out here?" Aang asked.

"Oh, nothing really just thinking about all the memories we had here," Katara said with a sigh.

"Yeah and hopefully we will continue to have memories here," Aang said as he kissed her cheek with a blush.

"I would hope so," Katara said as she turned around in Aang's arms.

He smiled down at her and bent down to kiss her. The kiss was soft and sweet and would have continued if it wasn't for an over protective brother yelling from the porch.

"Hey you two! Knock it off! Where is the Halloween candy?" Sokka yelled.

"It's not even Halloween yet," Katara said as she and Aang walked up to Sokka.

"Your point?" Sokka said as they reached him.

"Trick-or-treaters won't be here until Sunday," Katara replied.

"Who said I was giving it to trick-or-treaters?" Sokka said.

Katara face palmed and walked into the house to show him where the candy is.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Soon enough it was Halloween and everyone was getting ready to go. They had planned for getting a trailer and doing a hay ride type thing so it would be faster to go around the neighborhood. Most of them had classes early in the morning the next day so the faster they finished trick-or-treating the more time they could spend sleeping. Katara put the finishing touches on her 50's pink ladies costume and heading downstairs into the living room. Sokka was already there in his ketchup costume along with Zuko who he had somehow persuaded into wearing the matching mustard costume. Mai had shown up with Zuko in her Tuesday Adams costume and so had Suki in her fallen angel costume. They were now only waiting for Aang and Toph so Katara walked into the kitchen to get a snack before they left. After a few minutes of waiting around Toph walked in with her men in black costume.

"Hey guys," Toph said as she plopped down on the couch.

"What took you so long?" Katara asked as she came back into the living room.

"I was just getting some supplies," Toph said as she patted her briefcase.

"Toph, you can't egg a house in our own neighborhood," Katara said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Toph asked.

"Because they know who you are and where you live!" Katara exclaimed.

"So, they won't be able to catch me," Toph said.

"You have got to be kidding me Toph, of course the-," Katara started, but was cut off when Aang came in the door.

"Hey everyone," Aang said as he walked in and over to Katara to give her a quick kiss.

"Sorry for taking so long I couldn't find my pants," Aang said.

"Don't even Toph," Katara said when she noticed Toph was about to make a crude comment.

"What?" Toph asked innocently.

"Just don't,' Katara warned.

"Fine," Toph pouted.

"Why don't we all just calm down and start trick-or-treating, it's already eight o' clock," Mai stated.

"We have to wait for the trailer," Katara stated.

"Sorry guys, but we couldn't get the trailer," Saki said as she walked into the room.

"Why not?" Sokka complained.

"Bato broke down on his way here and won't be able to get the trailer here unless you guys want to got out at midnight," Saki said.

"Don't worry guys we can always just walk it won't take us that long," Katara suggested.

Everyone agreed and they all headed out the door. They barely hit any houses at the beginning as they joked around and reminisced on all the memories they had there. At the houses they did go to they got a lot of laughs and strange looks especially if it was an old neighborhood friend. It was getting close to ten o' clock when the were turning back onto their street. Even though they were on their road it was still a long walk to their houses and there were only two street lights that worked on the street.

"I think we should only go to the houses with the lights on," Katara suggested as she clung closer to Aang.

"Don't be a big baby Sugar queen," Toph said.

"I'm not being a baby I just think that since it's getting late that those people are probably either out of candy or asleep," Katara retorted.

"Yeah, whatever," Toph said.

"Hey you guys why don't we go to that one?" Sokka asked while pointing at a big creepy house.

"Uh, I think I'll stay here," Katara said.

"I'm with Sweetness on this one. That house looks too scary, even for me," Toph stated.

"I'm staying here," Suki said.

"Me too," Mai agreed.

"What about you guys?" Sokka asked referring to the males of the group.

"I'm in," Zuko stated with a smirk.

"I don't know," Aang said hesitantly as he looked between his girlfriend and her brother.

"Come on Aang are you going to be whipped for the rest of your life?" Sokka asked.

"Aang's not whipped he's just not as big of an idiot as the two of you are," Katara said.

"We're not idiots. We just want to have some fun," Sokka said.

"It's funny that you say this while wearing those costumes," Katara said while gesturing to the ketchup and mustard causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"At least we're not clones of our girlfriends," Sokka said as he gestured to Aang and Katara's costumes.

"Oh whatever. You know what I don't care, Aang just go with them so they'll shut up," Katara said.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Katara replied.

Aang pulled away from Katara as he and the other boys headed towards the house. The girls stood impatiently as they waited for the boys to come back. It was too dark to see them so they had no idea if they'd went inside the house or not. After about fifteen minutes the four of them started to worry about what could have happened to the boys.

"Where are they?" Mai groaned.

"I don't know, but it's really dark out here," Katara said.

"Yeah, I think we should head home," Suki suggested.

"We can't leave without them!" Katara stated.

"Well, they probably went home without us anyway," Toph said, obviously annoyed.

"Even if they didn't, they can walk home alone because I'm out of here," Mai said.

"Me too," Suki agreed.

"I'm with them. What about you Katara?" Toph said turning to Katara who was staring distantly at the creepy house.

"Okay," Katara replied hesitantly.

The four girls began to make their way down the street cautiously towards their homes. It was a long walk and the road they were on only had two out of the four street lights on. It was pretty creepy to say the least so the girls all locked arms and stayed as close to each other as possible. Then they suddenly a blood curdling scream and a chainsaw could be heard in the distance.

"Let's get out of here!" Suki screamed.

They all ran as fast as they could and screamed in fear as the sound of the chainsaw seemed to be coming closer. In the far distance they saw a figure that looked like one a man walking his dog. They sprinted towards the him, waving their arms in the air. At the speeds they were going, they reached the spot he was standing in no time, but the man was surprisingly not there.

"Where did he go?" Katara asked, panting.

"I don't know, but lets get back to your house Katara," Suki suggested when they suddenly heard laughing coming from behind them.

"Who's there?" Toph called.

"Relax it's just us," Sokka said as he and the other boys emerged.

Katara, Suki, and Mai immediately ran to them, clinging to them for dear life.

"What happened to you guys?" Suki asked, looking up at Sokka.

"We were just getting some payback," Sokka snickered.

The girls gasped. "That was you guys?" Questioned Katara, angrily.

The guys all nodded and began to laugh. "Gah! That was so not funny!" Groaned Katara as she pushed away from Aang.

The girls scowled at the boys the whole way back to Katara and Sokka's house. They loaded their luggage and said their goodbyes to their families when Toph suddenly remembered something.

"Hey guys," she started. "Did you see where that guy with the dog went?"

"What guy?" Sokka asked. "We didn't see a guy."

"Or a dog," Aang added.

They all looked back and forth at one another and a malicious laugh was heard in the distance along with the barking of a dog. Screaming, they all jumped into their cars and speed off back to the college. Once they were out of sight, a figure emerged from the woods.

"That'll show them who's the real prankster," the man laughed.

"Hakoda!" Saki called from their home's doorway. "Get in here and stop scaring the kids!"

He laughed even more and dropped Appa off at Aang's house before walking back home. After that night the seven of them promised never to prank each other again, but the same doesn't go for their children…

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Hmm, cliffhanger much? So, do you guys want me to write one about their kids or leave it at this? I promise if you want me to write one with the kids that I will have it up on Halloween or earlier.**

**Well, I hope you liked it! Review please! :D**


End file.
